halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jawsredfield
Welcome! Welcome to Halo Fanon Wiki! I'd like to remind you to please sign all comments left on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to produce an automatic sig. In addition, please do follow the policies of the Wiki. Welcome, once again! We hope you enjoy your time here. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 08:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite The Grave's Legacy has started!! The Battle has begun! Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer SPARTAN-083 I liked your article and was wondering if I could make some images for you. If you want some examples of my work please see the following: *SPARTAN-021 *SPARTAN-026 (1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith) *SPARTAN-033 *SPARTAN-096 Hope to hear from you soon, Say Cheese! Take a look. Official request Dear Jawsredfield, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences That Old, Familiar Feeling Wardog Invite Hello Hello,I am Zeno Panthakree. Since I am bored and have nothing else to really do and have no idea what article I should make,I would like to find out if we could talk a little bit ? So,umm,do you like my work ? Its okay if you dont. Most people say I glorify the Brutes too much. :( RE: BVA Character ; hey there, Jaws, good to hear from you. any special operations force (SOF) sounds good; why not NAVSPECWAR? :P sure! good! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Definately, sounds good. Feel free to edit the TF51 page :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon Get your arse into Gear as I have finally got templates working. Seeing also that I am the only who devots some time to it now unlike you and your friend I suggest you make me a Bureaucrat so I can do my Job better. Regards Gunnery Sergeant McCallan 17:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:01 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Sorry for snapping Sorry for snapping at ya :( Anyway get your S-IVs ready. Your squad is know the Assualt Squad, and i will have the Special and Fire squad :) Check here for more help :) Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I've created all your S-IV Pages for all you have to do is personilize them. And glad to have you back :) Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Name Why do you call yourself Jawsredfield? (Don't ask me why I'm Meat and Taters, you won't like the answer). XD ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 18:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) -5ub7ank(7alk) 17:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ? i would like to know why my type-77 is non-canon friendly? 'J!MMY8806' 22:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) okay okay i have made it non nuclear capable, the only reason i placed this on was because i like the idea but realised it was useless in this day and age anyway, so please check it out, and if what i have been told is plagerism there are very many articles much like this one that use the image and then just list the weapons but alter them the only weapons that have stayed are the Rail gun because it looks better then when i designed the MAC for the pic, and the FEL because i wanted a continous beam instead of something like the Spartan laser, the guns are 30mm on the rex i believe they are 12.7x99mm (50cal) and as i can see that is the best place to put them. okay please message me thanks J!MMY''8806 17:14, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I'm coming for you!... What is this?!My ar My article has been determined canon-friendly... Hyper Zergling 01:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) IRC *sigh* just to clarify, despite joshie's dickheadedness, I do not think of you in that way. :lololololololololoololoololololololololololololololololololololololol. :) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 10:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Shields Yeah, I already looked at them already, they don't explain how they FUNCTION though, they only explain how they work in-game. --Sierra 003 14:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Yo Does that mean you can make up your own species for example, A Flood Combat Form (Drone) like that and maybe make up your specieman that isn't out of the Covenanrt, Humans or FLoodStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 07:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Boredom Like the smexy sig? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know, should I love your unsmexy sig? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Will it be a pink floyd sig? :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Them sigs are kool! Need any help with them? :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Rofl, :P Why are we even talking here? We are on the IRC! D: :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) LOFL. :) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Sig Hey beth, I saw your new sig and tried to make my own like it. I sorta, uh... killed it. Perhaps you can see what I mean: Yeah...Could you possibly give me some help so that it doesnt make me want to gouge out my eyes when I look at it? Thanks, Blade bane 10:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Blade bane RE:New Sig Yeah, it's pretty sweet. :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) New Spy Novel As per title, work will begin this weekend, want a Char in it? Regards. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sure. I need a name and Rank (Not essentional.) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Jaws, you can contact me here: Here I can't say much more, they're watching... S-IV Update Ohai Ohai. Cheka: The red terror ☭ 17:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) My S-IVs Seeing, as I'm leaving the wikia, feel free to take all of the S-IVs in the Platoons I own, however, I'd rather you left the S-IIIs in Shark alone, and just removed them from the platoon. Regards, Joshua (Talk) 18:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Jaws, Jaws, I heard you were a man. Care to shed some light on this? I never got the chance to ask you before you disappeared. AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}} Regarding Heralds of Chaos ONI Europe Season Three AAO RP Apologies Class II AAO RP...again FTT Err. waht? That was Blade bane asking your gender, son.* * No pun intended. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Beth! Kielbasa? TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Hey Jonjo. ;) Just so you know, I've known for almost 2 years, and did all the legwork for Sona. ;D Joshua (Talk) 17:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC)